


Sick

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Tyler is sick and gets an unexpected visit.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [starbxrner](http://starbxrner.tumblr.com).

Tyler had caught a cold and was staying at home. He felt miserable but wasn't able to sleep. So he was sitting in his bed and watched TV when someone knocked on his bedroom door. There was only one person who had another key for his house...

"Dango, I told you not to come here!"

"Oh, come on. Who wouldn't visit his sick partner?" Fandango opened the door and entered the room with a tray.

Tyler crawled deeper under his blanket. "You will also get sick."

"I'm not afraid of some viruses," the other man said while swaying his hips.

Tyler rolled his eyes. However, he became unusually shy. "I don't want you to see me like this..."

"Breeze baby..." Fandango placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You don't always need to look perfect for me. I know you're a human and I love you just the way you are." He cupped his partner's face with one hand and smiled at him.

Tyler blushed. "Thanks... I love you, too."

Dango grabbed the bowl from the tray. "I made you some soup..." He stopped when Tyler lifted his eyebrow doubtingly. "Okay, I bought it. But it's really tasty and healthy, I promise you."

Tyler grinned and opened his mouth to let Dango spoon-feed him.

 


End file.
